Talk:Effect
Stacking The discussion of effect stacking seems either somewhat confusing or somewhat inaccurate. How effects such as strength increase stack depends on how they are scripted and how the engine applies the effects. E.g. because of how the spells are scripted (and how the engine deals with EffectAbilityIncrease), a casting of Bull's_strength will not stack with another casting of that spell, but it will stack with an earlier casting of Greater_bull's_strength. The stacking will not happen when the spells are cast in reverse. Similarly, two items of the same type with an ability increase effect will stack (up to the +12 limit), even if they are from the same type of item (e.g. Rings of Clear Thought +1 and +2) and even if they are identical (e.g. two Nasher's rings). But, the point is that the scripting and the engine determine how/whether such effects stack, and they aren't consistently applying the rule the article seems to suggest. I wonder if it wouldn't be better to simply say, "Though ability increase effects from the same spell seldom stack, the stacking of similar effects from different sources (e.g. two sources of strength increase) is determined by how the game engine applies the individual effect." BTW, I am not trying to say there is no way to read the article as being accurate (e.g. there may be some wiggle room in interpreting "applied from the same source"). It's just not that clear. - MrZork 04:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) * Yes, greater bull's strength is an exception to the rule, and there are not many (if any) other spells acting like that. Not really worth trying to write a general rule that has no exceptions. On the other hand, this article could be written better. (By the way, when making a wikilink, you can use spaces instead of underscores -- both bull's_strength and bull's strength produce working links: bull's_strength and bull's strength. Not sure how that transfers over to the WYSIWYG editor though.) --The Krit 06:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) * Its about effect type and effect spell Id. Most effects do not stack with themselves if they have the same spell Id. So because Bulls strength and Greater one have different spell Id they stacks, but multiple casting of one of them does not. Reason why greater dont stack with normal is because greater bull strength has special line in its script that removes any previous bull strength effects. According to comments in both spell this behavior seems like a legacy from times that effect didnt worked the way they do now. Other abilities and their greater version dont do this. Also there is exception from the spell Id rule. If the effect was applied outside of the spell script it will have a Id of -1 and all effect with Id -1 will stack with other effects with -1 Id even if the same type. From what I know, EffectACIncrease and EffectTemporaryHitpoints stacks even with the same spell Id. --ShaDoOoW 12:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC)